Who are you?
by Lore-chan02
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si tu mente no funciona de la forma correcta y simplemente no puedes reconocer a las personas que te rodean? ** MICHI ** lectura ligera


**Who are you?**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

.

.

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto? ¿Es tu novia?

-Lo es.

-Tienes una novia muy bonita.

-Es la más hermosa de todo el mundo.

.

Taichi Yagami miró una vez más a la chica que tenía frente a sí, lo encontró mirando la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla en su celular. Su mirada contenía dejos de tristeza y ansiedad. Ella continuaba observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche a todas las personas presentes en su cumpleaños.

Se había sentado a su lado al verlo solo, apoyado en el brazo de unos de sus sillones… sus ojos estaban perdidos en las luces de los departamentos adyacentes que se prendían y se apagaban con intermitencia. Bebía su cerveza con lentitud y ella detuvo la búsqueda de su novio para ir a hablar con él, era su cumpleaños número 24 y no quería que nadie allí estuviera triste, amargado ni mucho menos solo como lo estaba ese moreno.

Nunca lo había visto antes, como a muchas de las demás personas presentes… pero ella sabía que lo más probable era que su mente estaba jugando, una vez más, en su contra. Así era, desde que tenía memoria.

-¿Por qué no compartes con los demás?

-Estoy un poco cansado – se excusó y su voz le sonaba demasiado conocida - ¿La estas pasando bien?

-¡Sí! – exclamó ella con entusiasmo - Aunque es terrible no conocer a casi nadie, todos se acercan a saludarme y a abrazarme y por más que trato de reconocerlos no lo logro. Es un poco frustrante.

-Sabes que eso es normal…

-Lo sé…pero a veces me da mucha rabia no saber quién es quién – dijo sonriendo con tristeza – disculpa, pero ¿nos conocemos? Tu cabello se me hace familiar y tu voz también.

-Si bailas conmigo, te lo diré.

Taichi se levantó del sillón y tomando su mano la llevó al lugar donde varias personas estaban bailando.

-No esperaste a que contestara – la chica torció una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Sabes? Tengo novio y en cuanto lo encuentre no le gustará para nada que esté bailando tan apretada contigo.

El Yagami rió sosteniéndola por la cintura, uno de sus amigos al verlos caminar a la pista de baile había colocado _I won't give up_ de _Jason Mraz._

-Esa canción…

-Te la dedicó tu novio… - completó el moreno la oración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él le sonrió.

-¿Te cuento una historia? – Taichi hizo caminar su mano desde la cintura de la chica hasta la zona baja de su espalda.

Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa ante el movimiento y echó una mirada sobre su hombro buscando con la mirada a su novio al cual había estado tratando de encontrar desde que llegó. Una pelirroja que le recordó era su mejor amiga, le dijo que ya había llegado.

Se volvió hacia el moreno incómoda.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – preguntó a su pareja de baile y sin que pudiera evitarlo se perdió en esos maravillosos ojos marrones. Los recordaba de algún lugar… tanto los recordaba que se desesperaba al no lograr unirlos con la persona a la cual creía le pertenecían.

-No podría, además tu misma lo viste, tengo una novia muy hermosa.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces quiero contarte una historia… - sonrió.

-Tienes hasta que termine la canción – le dijo ella levantándole una ceja de forma juguetona.

-De ser así… - el moreno se giró hacia un rubio que iba de la mano de una castaña de cabello corto – Yamato, ¿puedes colocar la canción desde el principio?

El susodicho les guiñó el ojo y separándose de la chica fue al computador para reiniciar la canción.

-Hey! – Mimi lo miró alegre – Yamato es el mejor amigo de mi novio… - volvió a mirar al rubio que en esos momentos besaba a la castaña – Ella… ¿Es Hikari?

-Lo es.

La chica ahora comenzó a unir los cabos y entendió por qué la había abrazado con tanto ímpetu. Los conocía de años, pero no recordaba sus rostros y sabía que si ellos pasaban a su lado en un par de horas más no los volvería a reconocer.

-Conocí a mi novia en hace un par de años atrás – Taichi comenzó a hablarle cerca de su oído – me la presentaron en una fiesta y cuando quise bailar con ella más tarde, volvió a preguntar mi nombre. Se lo repetí una y otra vez cada vez que me acercaba a su lado. Pensé que le gustaba oírme decirlo, pero no era esa la razón - la muchacha se separó un poco de él, sus ojos brillaban como si en cualquier momento fueran a soltar un par de lágrimas – la invité a salir y cuando llegó al restaurante pasó al lado mío más de dos veces sin saber que era yo… mi mejor amiga ya me había contado de su enfermedad – ella apretó su brazo controlando el temblor en su quijada – ella sufre de…

-Prosopagnosia… - susurró la chica.

-No reconoce los rostros de las personas conocidas… no se reconoce ni ella misma frente al espejo.

-Taichi…

Él suspiró feliz al escuchar al fin su nombre desde los labios de su novia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar en cuanto llegué?

-Lo lamento, tuve un día muy malo en el trabajo y quería deshacerme de las malas vibras antes de abrazarte, pero te adelantaste en encontrarme.

-Estabas solo, no quería que nadie estuviera solo en mi cumpleaños.

-Al menos sé que eres una novia muy fiel – rió – me dejaste muy en claro desde el principio que tenías novio. Me siento muy afortunado.

Mimi lo empujó del hombro divertida.

-Te has quedado conmigo a pesar de todo. Soy yo la afortunada.

La canción terminó y las luces se apagaron. Desde el pasillo apareció una pelirroja sosteniendo un enorme pastel.

-Es Sora – susurró Taichi en su oído y Mimi supo de inmediato que era su mejor amiga.

Todos cantaron a su alrededor y ella apretó la mano de su novio nerviosa. Todas esas personas, todos esos rostros que la miraban con una sonrisa y que ella por más que trataba de hacer funcionar su cabeza no los recordaba.

Pidió sus tres deseos y se dirigió a ellos.

-Gracias por estar acá… por venir. Sé que todos son muy buenos amigos míos y en verdad lamento no saber quién es quién – rio apenada.

-Es lo de menos – dijo un rubio al lado del que ella reconocía como Yamato – Te queremos de todas formas, Mimi. Por cierto, soy Takeru.

Todos rieron.

-Hola TK… - sonrió ella – En verdad, gracias a todos por venir.

Taichi abrazó a su novia, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de llorar. Le pidió a Yamato que volviera a colocar música y de esa forma todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tomó de su mano y la llevó de vuelta al mismo lugar donde ella lo había encontrado. Se apoyó en el sofá y la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola desde la cintura.

-No llores, amor – pidió el moreno secando sus lágrimas.

-Mañana no los voy a recordar… tampoco a ti, pasarás por mi lado y no sabré quien eres – sollozó.

-Pues voy a estar ahí para recordártelo todas las veces que sea necesario… llevo un año haciéndolo.

-Te vas a cansar…

Taichi sacó su celular desde el bolsillo de su pantalón y le mostró nuevamente la foto que tenia de fondo de pantalla.

-¿Cómo podría cansarme de ella? – le preguntó apuntado a una castaña de largos cabellos marrones y ojos color miel – eres perfecta, Mimi.

-Ni siquiera sé si soy yo… podría ser otra chica.

El moreno ahogo una carcajada ante la niñería de su novia.

-Eres tú, mi novia _… -_ Tomó sus mejillas y acercó su rostro de tal forma que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura - _I won't give up on us…_ _Even if the skies get rough_ – Mimi sonrió al escucharlo recitar frases de su canción _-I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily… I'm here to stay and make the difference…_

 _-_ Promete que no te irás, aunque no sepa quién eres mañana…

-No me iré.

.

.

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto?

-Es mi novia…

-¿La estás esperando?

-Sí, quedamos de almorzar juntos…

-¿Puedo acompañarte mientras la esperas? Yo también espero a mi novio.

-Por supuesto… ¿Quieres que pida en el intertanto tu jugo favorito de fresa?

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Taichi…

.

.

* * *

 **Su resumen de lo que es la prosopagnosia, para quienes no sepan y les dé pereza buscarlo en google xD:**

 **Es un tipo de agnosia visual que consiste en la imposibilidad de reconocer los rostros de las personas conocidas, aunque se trate de familiares y amigos. El afectado ve y reconoce las distintas partes de la cara, pero no puede recordar su ubicación ni identificar de quién se trata.**

 **La prosopagnosia es en realidad una especie de desconexión entre la vista y el cerebro. Los ojos funcionan correctamente y son capaces de ver las distintas partes que componen un rostro –boca, nariz, ojos, cabello– y que son las características que nos permiten recordarlo, pero el cerebro se muestra incapaz de interpretar la información que recibe a través del sentido de la vista, e impide que el sujeto reconozca a otras personas.**

 **Tal vez por ello, a este trastorno se le conoce como faceblindness o 'ceguera de rostros'. Las personas que nacen con este problema suelen desarrollar técnicas adaptativas para reconocer a otros individuos por su voz, la ropa que visten, o sus ademanes, y a veces no se dan cuenta de que sufren prosopagnosia hasta que llegan a adultos.**

 **.**

 **Un michi más para mi colección. Amor eterno al Michi! Akiyoshi Hongo escucha mis plegarias! T_T**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
